


Идеальный исполнитель

by Leytenator



Category: Body of Lies (2008), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Шесть лет — отличный срок, чтобы тонкая золотая сеть слов и поступков сделала тебя плотью и кровью чего-то бесконечно чуждого.Частичный кроссовер с фильмом «Совокупность лжи» (можно спокойно читать и без знания канона)Преупреждения: постканон, упоминаются смерти второстепенных персонажей





	Идеальный исполнитель

Рокси всегда считала, что Мерлин очень давно стал частью Кингсмен, ее плотью и кровью, что тонкая, искусно сплетенная сеть его просьб, и приказов, и рекомендаций — та вещь, которая, по сути, и держит огромную организацию.  
Не то, чтобы она любила переоценивать людей или льстить им, даже если и хотелось, — напротив, к этим выводам ее неизменно приводило трезвое мышление, которое не раз спасало задание или жизнь.  
Почему Рокси думает об этом в принципе? Возможно, потому, что как всякий прагматичный человек, привыкший неукоснительно слушать приказы тех, от кого зависит успех операции и собственная жизнь, она не понимает причин задержки с назначением нового Артура.  
Нет, нет, не переоценивать и не льстить — сколько вечеров она провела перед зеркалом в душевой, пристально вглядываясь в свое отражение, пытаясь выискать во взгляде и общем выражении нечто новое, нерациональное, слишком личное, что, безусловно, доставило бы всем только хлопоты и неприятности. В первую очередь, Мерлину. Во вторую — ей.  
Рокси — идеальный исполнитель. И достаточно умная девочка, чтобы понимать: это повод гордиться, а не переживать о собственном невысоком значении. Обычные люди рвутся в короли и военачальники на том уровне, с которого здесь, в Кингсмен, только начинают, а желающих просто и четко выполнять приказы никогда не было пруд пруди.   
Она пробовала заводить речь об этом с Эггзи, но тот раз за разом вставал на дыбы, ощетинивался, нес что-то про пушечное мясо, и Рокси отступалась.  
Как почти идеальный исполнитель — почти, потому что уверена: тот, кто перестал развиваться и расти, считай что мертв, — она особенно ценит тех, кто может брать на себя смелость и ответственность отдавать приказы.  
Когда Мерлин говорит: «Стреляйте, Ланселот, план операции изменился», — она мгновенно спускает курок, хотя секунду назад ей надо было захватить пленных и допросить их, не калеча.  
Когда Мерлин говорит: «Допустимы увечья», — она ломает чужие пальцы, выбивая пистолет или информацию.  
Когда Мерлин говорит: «Вы отлично справились, Ланселот», — она улыбается, благодарит и отключает связь через очки, засыпая тем же вечером быстро и не мучаясь кошмарами.  
Поэтому Рокси не может понять, отчего все так тянут, не видя идеального кандидата на пост Артура буквально у себя под носом.  
— Он же столько лет в Кингсмен, в конце концов, — не выдерживает она за одним из семейных завтраков, который всегда превращается в пикировку между ней и Персивалем, на исход которой родители делают ставки, гнусно хихикая и ни капли не смущаясь.  
— Не так уж много, — парирует Персиваль, широко зевая, глядя на нее все еще опухшими со сна глазами. — Шесть лет — не самый большой срок, тем более, наши старики вряд ли сделают для него исключение еще раз. Не-британец в Кингсмен — совсем не то же, что не-британец во главе Кингсмен.  
— Эти ваши предубеждения против шотландцев, — фыркает Рокси и осекается, потому что взгляд у Персиваля сразу перестает быть сонным и рассеянным.  
— Почему бы тебе не спросить у него самого? — говорит он, намазывая тост джемом, и звучно хрустит им, усыпая стол и свою рубашку крошками.  
Рокси терпелива. Она ждет целую неделю, изводя Эггзи придирками и подколками, пока тот не заявляется с упаковкой тампонов и ведерком мороженого. Рокси советует ему применить по назначению и то, и другое — «Может, хоть что-нибудь из этого способно тебя заткнуть», — и отправляется на очередную операцию с легкой душой.  
— Вы отлично справились, Ланселот, — слышит она в наушнике и за секунду до того, как раскрыть рот, понимает, что улыбается.  
Никакой веры зеркалам в душевых.  
— Спасибо, Мерлин. Можно вопрос?  
— Вам — все, что угодно, Ланселот. Только вы меня и радуете в последнее время.  
На мгновение в голове мелькает и пропадает совсем другой вопрос, но Рокси быстро берет себя в руки и спрашивает давно засевшее в печенках:  
— Где вы служили до Кингсмен?  
Мерлин молчит пару секунд, потом отвечает, и Рокси кажется, что она слышит едва уловимый смешок:  
— Я признателен вам за то, что вы обратились ко мне с этим вопросом лично, а не стали пытаться добыть информацию иным способом. Но в такой секретности нет нужды: вы теперь агент, и к вашим услугам краткие досье на всех коллег. Краткие, Ланселот, это значит, что вы вряд ли узнаете из этой писанины, каким одеколоном я пользуюсь.  
— Анхель Шлессер, — выдает Рокси на автомате и прикусывает губу.  
Теперь смешок звучит уже вполне явно.  
— Я надеюсь, вы выяснили его название потому, что вам нравится запах, а не наоборот. Он довольно резковат. Жду отчет завтра утром, Ланселот. До связи.  
— До связи, — повторяет Рокси.  
Она отключает сигнал, делает шаг, другой и застывает на месте.  
Зеркала лгут, собственный сбившийся пульс не объяснить ничем, кроме самого простого ответа.  
Она заставляет себя закончить отчет и только потом, глубоко за полночь, открыть архивы Кингсмен. Профайлы и в самом деле не отличаются особой подробностью. Она бегло просматривает досье на других агентов, чуть задерживаясь взглядом на собственном, пока, наконец, не доходит до Мерлина.  
Шесть лет — отличный срок, чтобы тонкая золотая сеть слов и поступков сделала тебя плотью и кровью чего-то бесконечно чуждого.  
Рокси прикрывает глаза, и слова бегут за закрытыми веками сверкающей арабской вязью. За шесть лет можно почти полностью избавиться от акцента, так ли легко изжить тоску по родине — Рокси не имеет представления.  
Она делает глубокий вдох, открывает поисковик. Все очень просто, не нужно даже поднимать новые архивы. Шесть лет, крупнейший теракт в стране, гибель мирных жителей, глава Главного разведывательного управления Иордании добровольно уходит со своего поста. Присутствует на похоронах погибших при теракте жены и двоих детей. Улетает из страны, исчезает с радаров прессы.  
Можно считать другого кем угодно: идеальным руководителем, блестящим стратегом, человеком, запах одеколона которого тебе нравится. Можно быть прагматичным и рациональным сколько влезет, пока рожа не треснет, как сказал бы Эггзи. Можно вообще все, что угодно, но нужно ли это тебе и, что важнее, другому?  
— Вы первый агент, который приносит отчеты раньше условленного срока, — усмехается Мерлин, принимая у нее папку. — Как вы, Ланселот? Устали?  
Рокси стоит перед ним и думает, что да, да, да, черт вас всех дери, она так устала. Быть идеальным исполнителем, машиной с набором функций, которая стреляет, не задумываясь, слушается приказов и, что страшнее, ждет их. Надеется на них. Даже сейчас, хотя, казалось бы, все яснее некуда — кивнуть, извиниться и уйти. Для этого не нужно иметь много мозгов.  
— Ну что же вы, — говорит Мерлин тихо и протягивает ей платок.   
Рокси принимает его, глядя на белый прямоугольник с недоумением, переводит взгляд на собственное отражение в одном из погасших мониторов за спиной Мерлина, и только тогда понимает, что плачет.  
— Стоило все же предупредить, что вас ждет не самое увлекательное чтиво.  
— Стоило, — отвечает Рокси, комкая в руке платок. — Вам никогда не хотелось отомстить?  
— А что я, по-вашему, здесь делаю?  
«Нянчитесь со мной, не прогоняя из жалости», «разочаровываетесь во мне», «нерационально используете платки».  
Рокси только сильнее стискивает зубы.  
— Кингсмен — это возможность действовать максимально широко. Я оценил перспективы и принял приглашение. Ланселот, я приношу вам свои извинения. Я не думал, что вас это так тронет, и признателен за это.  
Как она не слышала раньше этот сводящий с ума голос ветра среди песков в чужом голосе? Как она жила раньше, не имея ни желания, ни слов, чтобы сравнивать кого-то с песком, и ветром, и золотой сетью?  
— Вы отлично справились с миссией, Ланселот. Вы молодец. Вам стоит отдохнуть.  
Как она жила, слепо исполняя все указания?  
— Нет. Я думаю, что не стоит.  
Она делает шаг вперед, и еще один, и еще, пока не утыкается носом в ворот его свитера.  
— Не стоит так, — мягко говорит Мерлин, опуская руку ей на плечо, и Рокси говорит с неожиданной даже для себя злостью:  
— Стоит. Стоит. Вы того стоите.  
Слезы начинают душить ее, она хватает ртом воздух, пережидая спазм в глотке, и цепляется за пропахший горьким одеколоном свитер, и плачет, бормоча что-то бесконечно глупое, бесконечно нужное ей, пока Мерлин гладит ее по голове.  
Он обнимает ее, прижимает к себе крепко, и Рокси прикрывает глаза, всем телом чувствуя страшную усталость.   
— Я сяду на диван, — говорит она, не спрашивая позволения, а утверждая, и Мерлин выпускает ее из рук, и кивает, и заваривает ей крепкого чая. Он рассказывает Рокси о ветре в пустыне, о журчащих фонтанах Аммана, о прохладе ночного воздуха. О пыточных ГРУ, о крови на стенах и руках, о крови, которая не дает плодов, попадая на сухую почву, о крови, которой не хватит, чтобы кого-нибудь воскресить, сколько ни лей.  
Рокси держит его за руку и смотрит в глаза, не отводя взгляд. Она так и засыпает — сидя на диване, сжимая прохладную ладонь, изо всех сил пытаясь не опускать тяжелые веки.  
— Спите, Ланселот, — тихо говорит Мерлин, вытаскивая кружку с остывшим чаем у нее из пальцев, и прежде чем уснуть, Рокси думает, что это последний его приказ не на задании, которого она послушается.


End file.
